


A First Date At Shiz

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Boq and fiyero...possibly?, Cuteness and fluff, F/F, Glinda is a clever little schemer, M/M, drabble prompt, first date prompt, the gays always win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Boq has dreamt of this moment for far too long but unfortunately, things never seem to go to plan for the Munchkin.





	A First Date At Shiz

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after I was given the prompt; Fiyero and Boq + First Date...

XXX

Boq couldn't be happier!

The Munchkin strolled his way into 'The Cat And Broom'. His heart, filling with anticipation at each step.

His childhood friend never had been one for dolling out favours but he thanked Lurline, The Unnamed God and The Ozma herself, that she had given in, just this once.

Boq had been dreaming of sitting across from Glinda Upland in the candlelight ever since he first clapped eyes on the beautiful blonde. And until Elphaba had persuaded her roomate that he was a decent sort of fellow, Boq had thought his wish would never be granted. Who'd have thought Elphaba Thropp, with her lanky, verdant frame and hard edges could be a fairy godmother in disguise?

"Upland party", the young Munchkin announced proudly to the waiter.

He was led to a secluded corner where the atmosphere was deeply romantic and thanked the waiter before composing himself and turning to face his delightful companion.

"Boq!"

The deep and gravelly voice certainly did not come from the angelic blonde that was, Glinda Arduenna Upland!

His watery, blue eyes bulged as he met the mahogany gaze of a certain Winkie Prince.

"Fiyero?"

"I thought I was meeting Elphaba", came the whispered voice of one, Fiyero Tigelaar.

"And I thought I was meeting Glinda", replied the dejected Munchkin.

"It seems we have been duped", mused the taller man, "perhaps we could share a drink and not let this evening go to waste?"

Drowning their sorrows and filling their broken hearts with copious amounts of alcohol didn't seem like the worst plan to Boq, however, he would deeply regret it when he woke up the next morning in a bed that was decidedly, not his own.

XXX

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, a tall lean woman with soft green skin was attempting to keep a curvaceous, golden haired woman steady on her shoulders.

"Well, can you see anything?" The green girl hissed.

"They're buying drinks", her partner exclaimed!

"Excellent, I can let you down now."

"Elphie-" the blonde began but was cut off as she was swung from strong shoulders and a kiss was planted at the corner of her mouth.

"Brilliant plan, my sweet", Elphaba whispered, punctuating each word with another kiss. "Now I can take you home and have you all to myself."

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for 'A Very Charmed Halloween' tomorrow night, 8PM, UK time.


End file.
